vocaloidfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Shinkai Shoujo
'Shinkai Shoujo '(深海少女, Shinkai Shoujo) ist ein Song von Yuuyu-P mit Hatsune Miku, der auch in Project DIVA vorhanden ist. Hintergrund Der Produzent selbst sagt zu dem Song nicht. Aus dem Song und dem Musikvideo kann man schließen, dass ein Mädchen mit Liebeskummer im Meer versinkt, dass ihr zuerst unheimlich und düster erscheint. Auf einmal sieht sie ein Licht, sie kann es aber nicht erreichen, weil sie zum Meeresgrund gezogen wird. Dort streckt sie eine Hand aus und sieht die Farbenpracht des Meeres und wird wieder glücklich. Eine Stimme sagt ihr dann, dass sie das Meer verlassen soll. Lyrics |-|Kanji= 悲しみの海に沈んだ私　目を開けるのも億劫 このままどこまでも堕ちて行き　誰にも見つけられないのかな どこへ向かい, 何をすれば？　ふと射し込む一筋の光 手を伸ばせば届きそうだけど　波に拐われて見失った どこへ向かい, 何をすれば？　ふと射し込む一筋の光 手を伸ばせば届きそうだけど　波に拐われて見失った あれは一体なんだったのかな　あたたかくて眩しかったの 無意識のカウンターイルミネーション　嘘つきは誰？ 深海少女　まだまだ沈む 暗闇の彼方へ閉じこもる 深海少女　だけど知りたい 心惹かれるあの人を見つけたから 昼も夜も無かったこの場所　なのに眠れない夜は続く 自由の羽を大きく広げて　泳ぐあなたは綺麗でした そしてまた光は降りそそぐ　見とれていたら目が合った 気付いてこっちを振り返るあなたに　嘘つきな私… 深海少女　わざわざ沈む 暗闇のさなかに赤い頬 深海少女　ハダカの心を見せる勇気 黒い海がまだ許さない こんなに服は汚れてしまった　笑顔も醜くゆがんでいった 誰にも合わせる顔なんて無いの　もう放っておいてよ！ 声にならない気持ちが溢れてとけた 次の瞬間、君が突然姿を消した 心配性の　彼女は焦る 闇が彼を隠しひとりきり 限界少女　その手を伸ばす 「ほらね、君も素敵な色を隠してた」 深海少女　腕を引かれる 歌う祝福のマリンスノー 深海少女　もっと知りたい 心惹かれるあの人を見つけたから この海を出て　今飛び立つの |-|Romaji= kanashimi no umi ni shizunda watashi me o akeru no mo okku kono mama doko made mo ochite yuki dare ni mo mitsukerarenai no ka na doko e mukai, nani o sureba? futo sashikomu hitosuji no hikari te o nobaseba todokisou da kedo nami ni sarawarete miushinatta are wa ittai nan datta no ka na atatakakute mabushikatta no muishiki no kaunta iruminēshon usotsuki wa dare? shinkai shoujo mada mada shizumu kurayami no kanata e tojikomoru shinkai shoujo da kedo shiritai kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara hiru mo yoru mo nakatta kono basho na no ni nemurenai yoru wa tsuzuku jiyu no hane o oukiku hirogete oyogu anata wa kirei deshita soshite mata hikari wa furisosogu mitorete itara me ga atta kizuite kotchi o furikaeru anata ni usotsuki na watashi... shinkai shoujo wazawaza shizumu kurayami no sanaka ni akai hoho shinkai shoujo hadaka no kokoro o miseru yuki kuroi umi ga mada yurusanai konna ni fuku wa yogorete shimatta egao mo minikuku yugande itta dare ni mo awaseru kao nante nai no mou hotte oite yo! koe ni naranai kimochi ga afurete toketa tsugi no shunkan kimi ga totsuzen sugata o keshita shinpai shou no kanojo wa aseru yami ga kare o kakushi hitori kiri genkai shoujo sono te o nobasu "hora ne kimi mo suteki na iro o kakushite'ta" shinkai shoujo ude o hikareru utau shukufuku no marin sunou shinkai shōjo motto shiritai kokoro hikareru ano hito o mitsuketa kara kono umi o dete ima tobitatsu no |-|Englisch= Sunk into a sea of grief, it's a bother to even open my eyes And thus I'll be, endlessly falling - but won't anyone find me? Where am I headed, what am I to do? Suddenly, a beam of light shone through I stuck out my hand, and seemed to reach, but it was carried out of sight by the waves Just what was that, I wondered, so warm and dazzling? An unconscious counter-illumination... And who's the liar? The deep-sea girl, sinking ever still, Shut away beyond the darkness The deep-sea girl, she yet wants to know, Because she's found the one who captivates her heart... Even in this place with no noons or nights, sleepless nights continue on With your free wings spread wide, you were beautiful as you swam And again the light poured down, and dazzled, we met eyes You who noticed and looked back toward me, and I, the liar... The deep-sea girl, sinking willfully, Red-cheeked in the midst of darkness But the deep-sea girl, who would bare her heart... The black sea would still not allow her the courage... My clothes have been dirtied so, my smile been shamefully warped Do I look like I want to get along with anyone...? Just leave me alone! I overflowed with feelings I couldn't voice, And in the next moment, you suddenly vanished The uneasy girl, she hurried The darkness hid him, kept him alone The unfree girl, she put out her hand "See, you've been hiding brilliant colors, too..." The deep-sea girl, pulling by the arm, Sings a blessing of marine snow The deep-sea girl, she wants to know more, Because she's found the one who captivates her heart... Leave this sea, and now, fly away... |-|Deutsch= Mit geschlossenen Augen im Meer versinken Ein endloses runterfallen, bis man den Boden erreicht hat Was habe ich hier vor, was will ich tun? Auf einmal tauchte ein Licht auf Ich wollte nach ihm greifen doch die Strömung zog mich runter Was das wohl warmes, strahlendes gewesen sei Eine Fatamortagana, von welchem Lügner wohl? Das Tiefseemädchen, es immer weiter sank Komplett von der Dunkelheit umhüllt Das Tiefseemächen, es wurde neugierig Weil sie ihre Version von attraktiv gefunden hat Weder Nacht noch Tag gibt es hier, komplett schlaflos Du mit deinen Flügeln warst ein wunderschöner Schwan Schon wieder fiel ein Licht herab, ein kurzer Augenkontakt Dit fiel es auf und du verließt mich, mich den Lügner Das Tiefseemädchen, wollte weiter versinken Aufgeregt rein in die Dunkelheit Das Tiefseemädchen, es möchte ihr Herz öffnen Doch das schwarze Meer wird ihr das verbieten Meine Klamotten sind dreckig, mein Lächeln verblasst Sehe ich etwa kontaktfreudig aus?! Lasst mich doch einfach in Ruhe Ich fühlte Gefühle, für die es kein Wort gab Im nächsten Moment warst du dann weg Das komplizierte Mädchen, sie beeilte sich Die Dunkelheit entführte ihn Das gefangene Mädchen, es streckte eine Hand aus "Schau mal was du für schöne Farben versteckst" Das Tiefseemädchen, sie streckte einen Arm hoch Sie sang den Marine Snow Segen Das Tiefseemächen, es wollte mehr wissen Weil sie ihre Version von attraktiv gefunden hat Verlasse dieses Meer, schwebe davon Kategorie:Song Kategorie:Hatsune Miku Kategorie:Yuuyu-P